Slipped Away
by gleekforever1996
Summary: All of their pain and trouble seemed to have found a voice in the song being sung


I tore the last piece of tape and finished attaching the sign to the door. We were rin the auditorium today, short notice, so I put the note up here. I made my way towards the auditorium, pausing only to wink and wave at the woman inside, who furiously waved back, a bottle of something in her grasp.

I went through the back door of the auditorium like usual. It led to the instruments and such behind the stage. I went to grab the rolling piano and a guitar but stopped short. The piano wasn't there. My first thought was that it was the evil incarnate again. But I turned that down as my ear picked up on something. I heard a small tune coming from the stage. I peered out from behind the thick velvety curtain to see what was there. The player at the black piano played an unrecognized tune softly while humming a useless tune. The player started singing.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

They were singing with more emotion now.__

The day you slipped away  
was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  


The voice singing cracked slightly.

_  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
_

I heard the door open behind me and saw three kids standing in the doorway. I put my finger to my lips and turned back to the singer.

_  
Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

the day you slipped away  
was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh  


The person was putting all of their pain and trouble into the song they were singing. They banged down on the keys furiously and leaned into the lyrics with closed eyes, singing their heart out.

The next verse came on and a tear made its way slowly down their face. Other kids were coming into the room now, in front and below the stage. They all stopped short and sat down slightly out of the player's line of sight. _  
_

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

The last kid entered the room. The player didn't notice any of them… the room was silent as the singer launched into the rest of the song head on. __

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...  


Their voice was cracking and the hands shook as they flew over the keys. I stepped forward.

_  
Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na  
I miss you_

I was right behind them now. They buried their face into their arms and their chest shook with heavy sobs. I hesitantly reached my hand out and placed it on their shoulder. They flipped around to reveal a tear stained face and red eyes. I looked down at them with sad eyes. I started to speak.

"Ummm…" I was cut off by the boy standing and flinging himself into my arms. He sobbed hysterically. I hesitated for a moment before I put my arms around him and he laid his head on my shoulder. I rubbed his back and whispered that it was going to be ok. I hoped it would. Because I understood that song perfectly. I felt the same when I lost my aunt Cassandra to a brain tumor.

We stood for a minute; they were still crying and me still whispering. I looked at the kids behind me and mouthed go. They nodded and walked out the door. I did the same for the kids in front of me. They filed out one by one and then it was just me and him.

I led him to the piano bench and sat him down beside me. I held him awkwardly for a few minutes longer before his tears receded into hiccups and he sat up, pulling from my arms. He stared straight ahead.

"I-I'm sorry. You shouldn't be dragged down with me." He was apologizing? For being upset? That almost sent me over.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Moment of silence. I whispered. "It's ok." He shook his head before looking me dead in the face.

"No. no it isn't. Because she isn't coming back." I felt like a boulder had been dropped on my heart as he spoke. I put my arms around him and watched as he forced tears from falling.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. I promise, it will be ok. He pulls himself together and smiles at me half heartedly, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. He stands.

"Well I better get going. Otherwise it'll be too cold and I have a good two miles to walk." I'm shocked.

"Don't you have a car?" he shook his head.

"Dad took it."

"Well you are not walking, it's freezing. How about we get some coffee and I drive you home afterwards." He smiled at me and I stood. I smiled as Kurt hugged me again. He looked at me.

"Thanks Mr. Shue. I owe you one."


End file.
